Joined at Birth
by irisdietrich
Summary: Miranda and Isobel give birth at the same time, Isobel takes off and John asks his brother to raise his new daughter as his own. The two girl grow up inseparable but will all that change when they learn about the supernatural? MasonxOC
1. Prologue

**I Do Not Own TVD or its Characters, only my OC**

* * *

M: "Greyson, honey we need to get going who is at the door?" Miranda sees her brother in law in the entryway looking panicked, "John, what's the matter is everything alright?"

G: "no it's not apparently my brother has gotten a teenager pregnant!"

J: "She's only 2 years younger than me Grey stop making sound so dastardly."

Greyson ignores is little brother and continues to speak to his wife,

G: "She's gone into labor,"

M: "labor? John, why did you wait so long to tell us?"

J: "I was stupidly worried my brother might act judgmental and superior... thank god that's not the case."

Just then another contraction hits Miranda as she doubles over, Greyson races to her side,

G: (to John) "We'll finish this conversation later right now let's just get them both to the hospital."

At the hospital Miranda and Isobel had rooms right next to each other. Miranda's labor took 9 hours and Isobel's took 12.

Miranda sat exhausted but overflowing with joy holding her newborn daughter. Grayson came and stood by his wife's side proudly gazing at his family when his brother interrupted the moment.

M: "John, what is it you look spooked... are Isobel and the baby okay?"

J: "She doesn't want to keep it... she wants me to do it on my own... I don't think I can, I don't... I'm only 19, this isn't what I want, what am I going to do?"

G: "First, you have a daughter, stop calling her an _it,_ and second if you weren't prepared for fatherhood you should have used protection."

J: "I forgot I was speaking to my infallible brother, who's never made a mistake before in his life."

M: "Enough, both of you. Take it in the hall I don't want this negativity around by baby."

The brothers left to presumably argue some more. After some time Miranda was interrupted from cooing at her baby by Isobel coming in with her screaming newborn.

I: "I can't do this, I'm 17. She won't stop crying and I don't know where John went. I am freaking out!"

M: "You shouldn't be walking around already please sit down. can I see my niece?"

Isobel relieved to have any excuse to be rid of the wailing child in her arms made a dash to Miranda and deposited the child in her empty arm before collapsing in a nearby chair.

Miranda now had two crying babies, Isobel's child woke up her own. She tried to rearrange them in her arms, she was able to bring them together so their little heads were touching... and then as if by magic they both quieted down.

M: "I think these cousin's will grow up to be very close." Miranda joked soaking in the adorable moment.

I: "Maybe they should grow up to be sisters." At first Miranda giggled but then she looked over to Isobel and realized the young woman was being serious.

I: "Just hear me out, I can't do this and I think John is just as panicked about becoming a parent. But you... look at you, you're a natural. It's like you were born to be a mother. My baby is happy and safe in your arms... like she belongs there."

Miranda was stunned at the suggestion but as she gazed at the two beautiful girls in her arms... she couldn't imagine giving one of them up. Maybe she could do this. Greyson and her had tried for so long to get pregnant and she felt so blessed when it finally happened, did it make her selfish to want her own baby plus another?

Isobel went back to her room and Greyson returned.

G: "And here I thought we only had one baby." Greyson joked seeing both girls in his wife's arms but Miranda's response surprised him,

M: "What if we had two?"

G: "What?"

M: "Isobel came by and when she saw them both in my arms she asked me to keep her child, and you saw John he doesn't seem ready for this."

G: "Miranda we can not just take home someone else's baby, she doesn't belong to us."

M: "You're right of course, I don't know what I was thinking. Here please take her back."

Miranda handed of Isobel's child to Grey and he went to give her back. In the hall he ran into his brother.

J: "She's gone... Isobel, she just took off."

G: "I'm sorry."

J: "I heard what Miranda said."

G: "I'm sorry her hormones are all out of whack and she's exhausted she didn't know what she was saying."

J: "I want you to do it, to raise her as your own."

G: "What?"

J: "She started crying the second she left Miranda's arms... she'd have two parents and a sibling... she'd be happy and well taken care of."

G: "Babies cry, and you can take care of her yourself, I know I am hard on you but I believe you can do this, here hold her at least."

J: "I...I I Can't, I'm sorry I can't"

John took off leaving Greyson standing alone in the hallway shocked. Not knowing what else to do he walked back into his wife.

M: "Why do you still have her?"

G: "I think she's ours now."

M: "What?"

G: "Both John and Isobel took off, looks like we're going home with two daughters."

M: "Oh my god, I can't believe it... is it wrong to be so happy?"

G: "No one deserves it more." He handed over the baby and was amazed when both girls stopped crying when they came in contact with each other... his girls. He still thought what they were doing was wrong but it was what everyone else wanted and his wife looked so happy he decided maybe doing the wrong this just this once could be the best thing for everyone.

G: "What are we going to name them?"

M: "What do you think of Elora... Elora and Elena?"

G: "It's perfect."


	2. ReVamp

Sorry folks I decided it was better to write this story with a different pacing then I originally started with so its gonna be going under a revamping... pun intended.


	3. Unchained

**Boarding House October 21st 2010**

Damon has Mason in the parlor chained down to a chair. Mason is slowly regaining consciousness as Damon is heating up an iron poker in the fireplace. Mason fully comes to and starts to struggle to get out of the chair. Damon hears and looks at him.

Damon: "Wolf boy finally wakes up... hmm, someone's feisty."

Mason continues to struggle and thrusts the chair backwards, falling onto the floor. Damon walks over to him.

Mason: "What?!"

Damon sticks the iron poker he's been heating into Mason's chest and Mason lets out an agonizing scream but Damon's face remain impassive,

Damon: "You can hurt - good to know. I was afraid you were gonna be some beast mass with no affinity for pain."

Damon pulls Mason's collar down and looks at his wound that has already started to heal.

Damon: "Oh, but you heal quickly. Not good. Guess I'll just have to keep applying pain."

Damon grabs Mason and pulls him back up with the chair. He walks back over to the fireplace and heats up the poker again.

Damon: "So...Katherine. How do you know her? What is she up to?"

Mason spits on the floor but says nothing.

Damon: "I have all day."

He thrusts the white hot iron poker into Mason's stomach. Mason grits his teeth and screams.

Damon: "When did you two meet? Did she seduce you, tell you she loved you? You're supernatural so she can't compel you. I'm sure she used her other charms. Katherine's good that way."

Jeremy walks in the room with a box. He sets it down on a table.

Damon: "I thought I told you to leave."

Jeremy: "I found something in Ric's box of stuff."

Damon: "Ooh. What is it?"

Damon walks over to him. Jeremy takes out a plant.

Jeremy: "I did a search on my phone. It's a plant. Aconitum Vulparia. It grows in the mountainous areas of the northern hemisphere. Commonly known as aconite, blue rocket, and wolfsbane."

Damon opens the cloth and looks at the wolfsbane.

Damon: "What else did you read?"

As he talks, Jeremy shows Damon his phone.

Jeremy: "Well, every source says something different. One myth says it causes lycanthropy, which sounds bogus. Another one says that it protects people and another one says, well, it's toxic."

Mason groans and Damon looks over at him.

Damon: "I'm guessing toxic."

He takes the plant and goes toward Mason making him squirm,

Damon: "What's Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?"

Mason doesn't answer. Damon brushes the end of the wolfsbane across Mason's cheek. It begins to burn and Mason screams. Jeremy looks uncomfortable by this method of torture. Damon pulls the wolfsbane away.

Damon: "Why is she here?"

Mason: "She's here with me. Why do you ask, you jealous?"

Damon: "How rude of me. You know, I just realized, I didn't offer you anything to eat."

Damon shoves the wolfsbane into Mason's mouth. Mason grunts and groans in pain.

Damon: "Yummy!"

Mason spits up the wolfsbane and coughs up blood.

Damon: "Why do you want the moonstone?"

Mason: "Screw you!" He screams still spitting out bits of his lungs the wolfsbane burned.

Damon: "Ahhh! Wrong answer!"

Jeremy: "If he was gonna say anything, he would have already!" Jeremy says trying to intervene.

Damon: "I'm taking your eyes now."

Mason: "The well! You can find it there."

Damon threateningly holds the wolfsbane up to Mason.

Damon: "I know where it is. I want to know what it does and why you want it."

**bang bang**

Jeremy's eyes widen and he sees blood coming from Damon's head. Damon collapses onto the ground revealing his shooter behind him...

Elora.

Jeremy: "LO?!"

Elora: "Untie him," She instructs Jeremy with her gun still raised, but her brother seems to shocked to move, "NOW!" she shouts getting through to him and he moves behind Mason to unlock some of the chains.

Elora can't quite believe she just shot someone in the head... she keeps looking down at Damon, seeing the blood coming from his head.

Mason: "Hey, hey... don't look. Look at me, alright, just focus on me."

Once Mason is free he goes to Elora and takes the gun out of her hand.

Mason: "Everything is going to be alright, I promise."

Lo nods her head and chooses to believe him.

The pair start to leave but Jeremy stops them.

Jeremy: "Where are you going? Lo wait, don't go with him, stay here I can explain... we were just trying to protect Elena."

Elora: "I didn't see anyone being protected, I saw a man with no way to defend himself being tortured and you... just standing by. I may not understand everything thats happening here but I know I trust Mason a lot more than any of you... including Elena."


	4. How did we get here?

**Flashback**

 **September 10th 2009**

Ever since their parents' death the once inseparable Gilbert siblings had broken off all seemingly traveling down separate roads. Jeremy had become a stoner and a slacker, Elena was pretending to be miss perfect micro managing everyone and everything, and Elora was trying to outrun her grief and difficult feelings with excessive exercise.

The other member of their resharpened household was Jenna, their Mother's sister, she was in Grad school and not much older than the kids she was now guardian of.

Elora had been up since 5am wanting to start the day with a long run. She got back to the house sweety with achy muscles a little after 7am, she needed to hurry up she wasn't leaving herself with a lot of time to shower and change.

Elena: "It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna."

Elena spots her twin sister, trying to sneak upstairs from her morning run,

Eleana: "Lo! you're going to be late, you can't keep running like you're used to now that school has started again."

Elora: "I know, you and Bon don't have to wait for me, I'll meet you there."

Mystic Falls High

Bonnie and Elena arrive at school, Caroline approaches them

Caroline: "Elena. Oh, my god!" Caroline squeezes Elena in a crushing hug,

Caroline: "How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you. Wait where's your other half?"

Elena: "She's probably gonna miss homeroom she went too long on her run this morning. And I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

Caroline: "Damn with how much Lo's been working out I really wish we could get her on the cheer team."

Bonnie: "Really Caroline?"

Caroline: "What? I'm just saying."

Elena: "I'll ask her again but I can't promise anything."

Caroline: "Oh great! Okay, see you guys later?"

Elena: "OK! Bye!"

Bonnie: "Bye."

Caroline takes off with a sassy flourish, leaving Bonnie and Elena struggling not to roll their eyes. They notice the new guy by the school office,

Bonnie: "Hold up. Who's this?"

Elena: "All I see is back."

Bonnie: "It's a hot back."

Elora walks up behind them, her hair still wet from her speed shower,

Elora: "I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar."

Elena: "You're here! I thought for sure you were going to miss homeroom."

Elora: "My hair is sure to be a frizzy mess by the end of the day but I couldn't leave you to face our first day by yourself."

Elena smiles and gives Lo's hand a squeeze

Bonnie: "Aw, I wish I had a twin."

Random Boy: "Jeremy, good batch, man."

Elora: "Does it have to be a twin sister, because we'd be willing to gift you Jeremy."

Elena: "I'll be right back."

Elora: "Elena just leave it, it's not gonna help any."

Elena: "I have to try, just go on to homeroom without me, I'll see you there."

Elora turns to look at Bonnie hoping for some understanding with how frustrating Elena could be but she was still staring at mysterious new guy.

Bonnie: "Please be hot."

Elora is now more annoyed and is already itching to go for another run. She leaves Bonnie to her starring and heads to homeroom.

Bonnie watches Stefan leave the school office, he tries to enter the men's room but bumps into Elena, she sees them do a little dance and can already tell with the way he's looking at her she's not gonna stand a chance next to Elena.

Stefan: "Uh, pardon me. Um...is this the men's room?"

Elena: "Yes. Um, I was just, Um—I was just—It's a long story..."

Elena tries to pass. Stefan makes way for her.

Elena: "Thank you."

Gilbert House Early Evening

Elena: "I'm meeting Bonnie at the grill you wanna come?"

Elora: "No thanks, I'm gonna drive to that gym that opened like two towns over... they have a pool I've been dying to try out."

Elena: "Don't you think you've been overdoing it a little lately, I mean don't you miss just hanging out with our friends... with me."

Elora: "Fine, I'll go but don't expect me to have an onion ring."

Elena: "What about you have the onion and I get the fried circle the onion comes in?"

Elena sees Lo's don't mess with me look and quickly backtracks,

Elena: "Okay, okay, I got it no fried food."

Jenna: "Okay girls, have fun. Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night."

Elena and Elora: "Well done, Aunt Jenna."

Jenna: "Don't synchronize like that you know if freaks me out... it's like something out of the Shining."

The twins laugh and open the door to leave but bump into the mysterious new guy at school.

Stefan: "Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was...strange."

Elena: "No worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish."

Elora: "Wait, what is this about blood... what happened?"

Elena: "It was nothing I just scrapped my knee, nothing to worry about."

Stefan: "Hi, I don't believe we've met, I'm Stefan Salvatore."

Elora: "Elora Gilbert, you can call me Lo if you like."

Stefan: "Nice to meet you Lo."

Elora: "You too, so shall we?"

Stefan: "Sorry, were you going somewhere?"

Elena: "Yeah, we're meeting some friends. Do you want to come?"

Elora: "Wait why are you here? To check on Elena's scraped knee? How did you know where we lived?"

Elena's eyes widen a bit, she didn't even think to ask why he was here, she was just happy to see him.

Stefan: "It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. Um, I thought you might want this back."

He hands Elena her diary causing Lo to raise her eyebrows in surprise recognizing what it is and not understanding how Stefan got his hands on it.

Elena: "Oh, I must have dropped it. I-thank you."

Stefan: "Don't worry, I didn't...read it."

Elora: "No? Why not? Most people would have." Lo questions him not sure if she can trust him with her sister yet.

Stefan: "Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine."

Elena: "You keep a journal?"

Stefan: "Um, something like that."

Elora: "Okay well as fascinating as this has been can we continue it at the grill?" Lo takes off walking leaving her sister and the new guy standing on the porch.

Elena: "Sorry she can't really stand still, don't take it personally."

Stefan: "Don't worry about it, should we try to catch up?"

Elena: "Yeah lets go."

The Next Night in the Woods

Stefan arrives at the party and is listening for Elena.

Elora: "Just admit it, Elena."

Elena: "Oh, okay, so he's a little pretty."

Bonnie: "He has that romance novel stare."

After talking for a bit Bonnie leaves to get a refill after getting a little freaked out when she saw a crow after touching Elena.

Elena turns around about to call out to Bonnie when she sees Stefan is behind her.

Stefan: "Hi."

Elena: "Hi."

Stefan: "I did it again, didn't it?"

Elena: "Yeah."

Stefan: "I'm sorry. You're upset about something."

Elena: "Oh, uh, no, it's- it's just Bonnie. She's...You know what? Never mind. You're...here."

Stefan: "I'm here."

Elora: "And as much fun as being third wheel is, I'm leaving."

Elena blushed feeling sheepish she completely forgot her sister was standing with her, she had been too distracted by Stefan, Bonnie was right he did have a novel romance stare.

The night did not go as planned, Vicki had been attacked and Stefan seemed to vanish into thin air, Elena walked over to her drunk and upset brother wishing she had left when Lo did.

Elena: "You okay? I called Jenna, she's on her way. Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police. People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too."

Jer: "Move on like Lo, running all the damn time like some demented hamster stuck on its wheel or what about you? I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is that-is that supposed to be you moving on?"

Elena shakes her head in disappointment at all three of them,

Elena: "Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this."


	5. Running

**"Present," October 21st 2010**

Elora comes to in Mason's car. She had been thinking about a year ago, school had just started and her sister had an innocent crush on the new guy... how did things get so out of control?

Elora: "How long was I out?"

Mason: "A couple hours."

Elora: "Where are we going?"

Mason: "This place I know in the mountains... are you alright?"

Elora is silent.

Mason: "You know back there, you didn't kill him."

Elora: "I shot a man in the head."

Mason: "No, you shot a vampire in the head."

Elora: "Vampire?"

Mason: "You really didn't know anything?"

Elora: "I read old journals my uncle gave me from our ancestors but I guess I never took it too seriously."

Elora starts giggling,

Mason: "Whats so funny?"

Elora: "I once asked Stefan if Damon was a cannibal... I guess I wasn't too far off. Wait is Stefan a..."

Mason: "Vampire? yes."

Elora: "Are you?"

Mason: "No, I'm something else."

Elora: "something dangerous?"

Mason: "Only if your a vampire... or I don't chain myself up in time on a full moon."

Elora: "You're seriously telling me your a... a a werewolf?"

Mason: "Yup, and if we could skip over any dog jokes that'd be great."

Elora: "Pull over."

Mason: "What?"

Elora: "Pull over now, I'm gonna be sick."

Mason quickly pull over to the side of the road and Lo gets out emptying the contents of her stomach. Mason tries to go over to hold her hair or stroke her back but she moves away from him making it clear she doesn't want to be touched.

Finally she's done and turns around to face Mason, he hands her a bottle of water that she uses to rinse out her mouth.

Mason: "Im sorry you had to get involved in all of this."

Elora: "I was always going to be involved, thats not on you... it was set in motion long before you ever came to town..."

 **Flashback**

 **September 24-25th 2009**

Tanner: "World war II ended in...Anyone got anything?"

Elora: "1945."

Tanner: "At least one of my students seems to be awake, maybe I should have you all up early running laps... Pearl Harbor? The other miss Gilbert perhaps."

Elena had been talking to Stefan and had no clue about the answer and slowly she felt like the walls were closing in, she hated being called out in front of everyone in class, it was the worse, it made her want to dissolve onto the floor and slither away.

Elena: "Um..." Elena looked to her sister for help but Stefan was the one to come to her rescue.

Stefan: "December 7, 1941."

Tanner: "Thank you, Miss Gilbert." Mr. Tanner narrowed his eyes at Stefan letting him know he was not amused.

Stefan: "Anytime." Stefan replied smugly unphased by Tanners hard stare.

Tanner: "Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall."

Stefan: "1989. I'm good with dates, sir."

Tanner: "Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act."

Stefan: "1964."

Tanner: "John F. Kennedy assassination."

Stefan: "1963."

Tanner: "Martin Luther King."

Stefan: "'68."

Tanner: "Lincoln."

Stefan: 18-

Elora: "65, Maybe we can continue with class and save the dueling for another time?"

Tanned huffed but carried on with the class picking on other students.

After School Elena shows up to cheerleading practice with Elora

Bonnie: "Oh, my God! You're here! And you got Elora too, that'll make Caroline happy."

Elena: "Yep. I can't be sad girl forever and Elora was just happy to get to spend more time with her favorite twin."

Elora: "Please, it was straight up blackmail, she kidnapped baby puffallup it was the only way to get him back."

Bonnie: "Baby puffallup?"

Elena: "It was her favorite stuffed animal growing up, she still sleeps with him. And this will be good for us, the only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that we used to."

Elora: "I was never a cheerleader."

Elena: "But I was and you would do anything to support your sister who you love so much, right?" Elena turns to Bonnie, "Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight."

Bonnie: "I am?"

Elora: "Yeah didn't you know, under Queen Elena's rule we have all lost free will just make your peace with it and it will go easier."

Elena sighs and ignores her sister to keep talking to Bonnie,

Elena: "Mm-hmm. You, me and Stefan. You have to give him a chance."

Bonnie: "Fine. I'll go."

Elena: "Good."

Later that night in the Gilbert House

Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, and Elora are sitting at the dining room table eating together. There is an uncomfortable silence and everyone is fidgety. Elena finally tries to break the ice,

Elena: "Did Tanner give you a hard time today?"

Stefan: "Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right."

Elena: "Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..."

Bonnie: "Yeah, I heard."

Elora: "And I didn't have to just hear about it I got to see it first hand, pretty badass mr. Salvatore."

Stefan: "Why thank you Miss Gilbert."

The conversation moves on to witches and Stefan seems to have thawed some of Bonnie's reservations about him. The positive mood is interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.

doorbell rings again

Elena: "I wonder who that could be."

Elora: "It's alright, I got it."

Elena sits back down and Lo goes and opens the door, Caroline and Damon are outside, Damon is surprised to see a face he doesn't know.

Caroline: "Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert."

Elora: "And a grown ass man?"

Damon: "Damon, a friend of Caroline's, hope you don't mind us dropping by."

Damon tries working his baby blues as he tries to charm his way past the mysterious brunette,

Elora: "And do you often make a habit of befriending underaged teenage girls?"

Caroline: "Lo! You are not my mother, just invite us in already."

Before Elora can reply Stefan appears behind her, Elora can see how tense he is... he must know this Damon person.

Stefan: "What are you doing here?"

Damon: "Well brother, I am waiting for this lovely lady to invite me in, although maybe it should be Elena who does the honors?"

Elora: "Hoping to befriend my twin as well?"

Damon: "Twin?" Damon asks confused, he wasn't aware of this information and is kinda pissed Stefan never mentioned it.

Elora: "Yeah you know when two eggs release during the same ovulation and..."

Stefan cuts off Lo's sassy response,

Stefan: "Elora is Elena's twin sister, sorry didn't think to ever mention it." Stefan gloats happy to have gotten one over Damon,

Damon: "Well it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance miss Elora Gilbert, how about we continue to get to know each other inside?"

Stefan: "No, no, no. You can't, uh...he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" Elena comes over wondering what's taking everyone so long and not sensing Stefan's discomfort she invites Damon inside.

Elena: "It's fine. Just come on in." Damon smirks victorious as his boot is able to cross the threshold into the house,

Damon: "You have a beautiful home, Elena...Elora."

Elena: "Thank you."

The gang moves into the living room with dessert plates and coffee

Caroline: "I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it."

Damon: "That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it."

Elora: "Is that why you're still here in Mystic Falls? You clearly must have graduated a long time ago... never tried to get anything more?"

Damon is not amused by Elena's twin, and is making plans inside his head for when he can remove her of her own.

Damon: "Well, parents died couldn't leave Stefan all alone, what kind of brother would that make me?"

Elora: "One that didn't spend his time hanging around highschool kids."

Damon ends up shattering the glass in his hand.

Elena: "Oh my god, are you okay?"

Damon: "Fine, just going to go into the kitchen and clean this up,"

Stefan: "I'll help you."

After the Salvatore's leave Elena slaps her sister,

Elena: "Did you have to be such a bitch."

Caroline: "Probably"

Elora: "At least I was nice to Stefan... and in the future I prefer the term hellion,"

Caroline: "it does seem to come oftly naturally to her."

Elora rolls her eyes and picks up everyone else's dishes to bring into the kitchen, on her way she overhears the brothers talking,

Stefan: "All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to meet Elena and Lo, good for you. Now it's time for you to go."

Damon: "Lo, already on a nickname basis? Maybe I'm trying to steal the wrong twin,"

Stefan: "They are not yours to steal, they aren't puppets, they don't exist just for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to."

Damon: "Of course they do, they all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking, especially that uppity little bitch in there."

Stefan: "I won't let you hurt her, I'll throw you out in front of them if necessary."

Damon: "That's not a problem. Because...I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with those little cheerleaders whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me."

Not knowing what to do about what she'd just heard Elora steps out back and dials a number she never thought she'd use voluntarily but she doesn't know what else to do.

"Uncle John... hi, yea its Lo, I think I may need your help."


	6. Safest

**"Present"**

 **Boarding House, October 22nd 2010:**

Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, Jeremy, and Damon are in the Parlor... Jeremy just got done filling everyone in.

Elena: "What do you mean she just left with him?!"

Damon: "What's so hard to understand, your evil twin plugged two in my skull and then skipped off with the bad guy."

Bonnie: "Well, maybe he isn't so bad."

Damon: "He's with Katherine of course he's bad."

Bonnie: "You and Stefan were once with Katherine."

Damon: "Thats different."

Bonnie: "How,"

Damon: "Bec-"

Elena: "Enough! Elora is missing and possibly in danger we need to find her."

Damon: "Correction, she left she's not missing."

Elena: "She doesn't know about any of this, we all managed to keep her out of it."

Damon: "Yeah because of her oh so close ties to dear Uncle John, and either way whatever she knows it looks like she picked a side."

Elena: "Please Bonnie can't you just do a locator spell so we can know she's okay?"

Stefan: "Maybe it'd be better to give her some space, have you tried calling her?"

Elena: "Uh no actually, hang on."

Elena picks up her phone a dials her twin.

**brrring**brring**

"Hello."

Elena: "Lo, is that you... are you okay?"

Lo: "It me, and no I am not okay."

Elena: "I am so sorry you had to find out this way just tell me where you are and we'll come get you."

Lo: "No."

Elena: "No?"

Lo: "I don't want to see you right now Elena."

Elena: "Look I know what it must have seemed like seeing Mason chained up like that but please I can explain."

Lo: "Our family protected innocents Elena, we were hunters... and you have chosen to surround not only yourself but our family with supernatural predators. I may not understand everything thats going on right now, but I know the safest place for me is as far away from you as I can get."

Elena: "You don't mean that..."

Lo: "Yeah Elena... I do."

 **Flashback**

 **Gilbert House, October 3rd 2009**

Elora wakes up and shuffles from her bed to the bathroom she shares with Jeremy... still waking up it takes her a minute to see Vicki is in there.

Vicki: "I-I'm sorry, I'm almost done."

Lo: "It's-it's ok. Sorry (Yawns) not awake yet... so does this mean you took my brother's cherry?"

Vicki: "What! Oh my god, you know what bathroom's all yours," Vicki races out but Elora calls after her loving any chance to mess with her little brother.

Lo: "I hope you realize I expect you to make a honest man out of him now!"

Vicki goes to Jeremy's room.

Vicki: "Your sister, is totally insane!"

Jeremy: "Which one?"

Vicki: "Lo, she wanted to know if we had sex."

Jeremy: "What! What did you do?"

Vicki: "Nothing, I ran out of there as she yelled after me to make a honest man out of you."

Jeremy chuckles a little and rolls his eyes at his sister's antics,

Jeremy: "Don't take Lo too seriously, she harmless, if it was Elena you'd run into then we'd be in trouble."

Elora now ready for the day finds Jenna in the kitchen and decides its time to come clean,

Lo: "Hey can I talk to you?"

Jenna: "Of course what's going on? Is this about Jer and Vicki, 'cause I already know he's not exactly subtle with it."

Lo: "No, its about uncle John."

Jenna: "Ugh what about him?"

Lo: "I may have called him a couple nights ago."

Jenna: "You WHAT?!"

Elena comes in,

Elena: "Wow, whats going on?"

Jenna: "Your evil twin called John?"

Elena: "Uncle John? Why would you do that?"

Lo: "Look I didn't know how to tell you the other night because you were already angry at me for being a bitch to Stefan's brother but I overheard them talking and what they were saying really freaked me out. I didn't think you'd believe me... I'm just trying to look out for you."

Elena: "What did you overhear?"

Lo: "Damon was talking about how now he's been invited in he can come back and do whatever he wants to us... and Stefan saying we weren't puppets from him to play with and feed on..."

Jenna: "Wait, feed on... really?"

Lo: "This is why I called John."

Elena: "You must have misheard, that doesn't even make sense."

Lo: "I knew you wouldn't believe me."

Elena: "It's not that I don't believe you I just can't see Damon being a threat to us and Stefan not doing anything."

Lo: "Really? Because a little Bon Bon told me about Damon snacking on Caroline's neck and you smacking the crap out of him, did Stefan do anything about his brother then?"

Jenna: "Wait, what happened?"

Elena: "Uh, look I was going to tell..."

Lo: "sure you were."

Jenna: (to Elora) "Enough," (to Elena) "Speak."

Elena: "I saw these really angry bite marks on Caroline she was trying to hide with a scarf and I asked her if Damon was hurting her and then she got all weird and I confronted him and let him know I would go to her mom, the Sheriff, if I ever suspected he did anything to her again."

Jenna: "Okay, you did the right thing, both of you... next time let's just all get on the same page, especially before we call John, understood?"

Elora and Elena: "Understood." The twins say in synch earning a glare from Jenna.

 **"present"**

 **Elena's bedroom Gilbert House, October 22nd 2010:**

Stefan: "Hey you haven't said much since your call to Elora earlier, you okay?"

Elena: "Yeah I was just thinking about the first time Lo called Uncle John here... How about you, how are you doing?"

Stefan: "I was thinking about Lo too."

Elena: "Really, what?"

Stefan: "When I was making you that apology/please give me a second chance diner."

 **Flashback**

 **Gilbert Kitchen, October 8th 2009:**

Elora comes in exhausted from her run, the house had never smelled better... was someone cooking?

Elora: "Jenna? Jenna is that you, what smells so good?"

She turn the corner into the kitchen to be met by the sight of Stefan,

Elora: "Oh Stefan, What are you doing here?"

Stefan: "Dinner. I kept Elena waiting for me at the grill earlier and Jeremy told me that Chicken Parmesan is one of your sister's favorites so I though I'd try to make it up to her."

Elora: "yeah whatever fine, look I'm sure there's a more delicate or tactful way to broach this but I don't have the patience for all that so I'm just gonna dive in, are you and your brother cannibals?"

Stefan spits out the sauce he was just taste testing shocked by what Elora has just asked.

Stefan: "what? No! what would make you think something like that?"

Elora: "I overheard you and Damon talking the other night, I know you guys are up to something talking about getting into the house whenever you want... so you better just come clean because I won't leave it alone until I know my sister safe."

Elora lays down the law for Stefan and he sighs not knowing how to get out of this one.

Stefan: "Look your right my brother was up to something but I took care of it... you and your sister won't be in danger any more I promise you."

Elora: "i'm gonna need more than just your promise Stefan."

Stefan: "what is it you want?"

Elora: "for starters the truth, what was Damon up to? what do you mean when you say you took care of him? what are your intentions with my sister?"

Elena arrives home, and Stefan gives Lo a pleading look,

Elora: "this isn't over," Elora whispers and then excuses herself and allows Stefan and Elena to have their romantic night.

 **"Present"**

 **Elena's Bedroom October 22nd 2010:**

Elena: "I never knew she confronted you like that."

Stefan: "Oh yeah, a couple times... she was trying to protect you."

Elena: "And I completely failed her."

Stefan: "That not true... you thought her not knowing would keep her safe and give her a good uncomplicated life... you did your best."

Elena: "Then why is everything falling apart?"

Stefan holds Elena close and wishes he had the right answers for her.


	7. Mason

**"Present"**

 **In the mountains with Mason, October 25th 2010**

Elora was trying her hardest to come to terms with everything, she had to if she was ever going to find a way to put it all right again.

She knew hiding with Mason in the mountains wasn't a permanent solution, for one she missed make up, showers, and electricity too much.

Elora: "So let me see if I have this straight, your a werewolf... you and your family are born with this gene but, in order to... what? activate it you need to kill someone?"

Mason: "Yeah..."

Elora: "So that means you..."

Mason nods

 **Flashback**

 **Mason in Florida March 18th 2009**

On the Emerald Coast of Florida, Mason heads out of his favorite bar, done for the night.

Mason: "All right, Carlos. That's it for me."

He is pushed from behind, when he turns around he sees its his friend, Jimmy. Only there is something with Jimmy's eyes that's not quite right but Mason putts that down to him having had too many drinks,

Jimmy: "Mason!"

Mason: "Hey Jimmy. Easy. Let's get you home."

Jimmy: "Screw you!"

Jimmy comes at Mason again screaming about knowing he slept with is girl

Mason: "What are you talking about? You've had too much to drink."

Mason tries to calm his friend down but it only revs him up, he gets his hands around Mason's neck and starts to strangle him.

Mason is able to push him off,

Mason: "Dude! What's up?! It's me, Mason! I'm not messing with Marla. You know that!"

Jimmy punches Mason in the face like he didn't even hear what Mason said, Mason is starting to realize Jimmy is set on a fight,

Mason: "You don't want to do this buddy."

Jimmy: "I'll kill you!"

The two end up grappling with each other and Jimmy's head hit the ground very hard. It was self defence but Mason still feels responsible for his friends death.

Mason doesn't understand how this happened, he just kept coming at him... almost like he was... possessed? No that's not it.

A couple weeks ago he met this girl, Kathy. He new about the supernatural from being a part of a founding family but he wanted no part it, its why he took off and was living like a beach bum in Florida. He sensed there was something more to Kathy, could she be a vampire? Was it possible Jimmy had been compelled? Why would she want to compel Jimmy to attack him?

Mason felt something shift inside him, like a darkness had been unchained. It scared him.

Mason's eyes started to glow yellow, Katherine decides it time to make her entrance and she walks up to Mason trying to sound concerned.

Katherine: "Mason? What happened?"

Mason: "Jimmy attacked me."

Mason isn't sure if Kathy has anything to do with this or not... maybe he just wants someone other than himself to blame, and he really thought he and her had something. He decides to let it play out more before he accuses her of something she may not have done... he doesn't even know for sure if she's a vampire.

Katherine: "What? Why?"

Mason: "He said that I hit on Marla."

Mason cringes as he remembers now he will have to tell Marla about Jimmy's death, not to mention the cops... he could go to jail, he is starting to spin out and desperately needs something to hold on to.

Katherine: "Why would he think that?"

Katherine can see how desponded Mason looks and embraces him.

Mason: "He's dead. I killed him."

She looks at Jimmy's body and smiles, pleased her plan worked.

Katherine: "Everything's gonna be okay."

Mason: "I should call the cops."

Mason digs out his phone but Katherine quickly shuts it.

Katherine: "No! I mean, what if they don't believe it was self defense, I don't want to lose you."

Mason: "I can't just walk away and leave him here, he's my friend."

Katherine: "Well your friend tried to kill you tonight, you don't owe him anything... we should bury him, in the forest. Everyone will think he just took off."

Mason: "What? No. I won't do that to Marla or his parents. No we have to call the authorities."

Katherine: "Ugh fine," Katherine walks away and gets some dirt.

She starts messing up her hair and clothes, making them seem torn like she was just in a struggle.

Katherine: "I'll say he was trying to force himself on me, and you pushed him off, he hit his head and when he didn't get back up we called the police, okay?"

Mason: "I don't know about this Kathy."

Katherine: "Well I do," Katherine hold her hand out for Mason's phone, and begrudgingly Mason hands it over.

Katherine calls the police crying and acting as if everything she just said had really happened. Mason is shocked and a little disturbed by her behavior.

The police show up and fall for everything she says,

Mason still wasn't convinced until he went to tell Marla, Marla got hysterical and that's when Katherine stepped in. He saw it, he saw her compel her to mourn for a few days and then move on and not to blame Mason to believe the story they had just told her.

That's when Mason knew who Kathy was, she was a monster.

 **"present"**

Elora: "Wow, I'm so sorry about your friend... seems you really cared for him."

Mason: "He was like a brother to me, hell of a lot more then my actual brother ever was. How are you doing? Dealing with everything your sister has kept from you?"

Elora: "Elena wasn't just my sister, she was my best friend, and I loved her unconditionally... that's what makes this so hard... still loving her through heartbreak and betrayal."

Mason: "I'm sorry."

Elora: "I don't need you to be sorry, I need you to prepare me to fight, to be strong enough to take back not only my family but my town."

Mason: "Let's get to work."


	8. Eye of Wolf

**"Present"**

 **Mountains Oct 26h 2010,**

 **Mason POV:**

Re telling Lo about Jimmy had brought back a lot of memories for me, most of them unpleasant.

I remember having to essentially play double agent, had to play trustful and dumb so Kathy wouldn't suspect any resistance from me after learning what a monstrous bitch she really was. I was so committed to taking her down then, how did things get so far off course?

 **Flashback**

 **Florida April 9th 2009:**

Tonight would be my first full moon, I was the only one in my family, at least that I was aware of, that had turned since my gramps and great uncle but both had passed on years ago. I was gonna be on my own for this and to tell the truth I was terrified. If my mom was still alive I'm sure I'd be crying to her right now.

Kathy had come clean about being a vampire, there wasn't much use hiding it after I saw her compel Marla. She had been gone a couple days looking for fellow wolves to help me through this first full moon not that I would be able to trust anyone she brought back here.

During the time she was away I had done some digging, even got in contact with my brother for our ancestors old journals. Luckily they arrived while Kathy was still gone. In George Lockwood's he read about a seductive and memorizing woman named Katherine, who turned out to be a Vampire. The way she was described, down to the lines she had used on him to bend him to her will had been eerily familiar. I knew now that Kathy and Katherine were one in the same, this was the same woman who screwed over my ancestor from 1864.

She bargained her freedom from some tomb under the local church where they had planned to burn all the vampires in, in exchange for a moonstone. His ancestor was desperate for it... apparently it was part of the Sun and the Moon curse, if he could break it Werewolves wouldn't be forced to change every full moon instead only going through the painful transition when they wanted to.

Mason now knew he had two missions, take Katherine down, and get his hands on that moonstone, he was going to finish what his ancestor started.

Katherine had found a woman willing to help, her name was Jules, she was taking me north to Tennessee, apparently there was a pack in the mountains that had agreed to help with my first transition.

I brought the journals and everything with me not trusting them with Kat around. She was staying behind, Jules hated vampires. I acted sad to leave her and gave her a passionate kiss goodbye, Jules was being hostile towards me for loving a vampire, so hopefully Kat was still buying my act too.

Mason: "I'll be back Monday, I promise."

Katherine: "I can't wait, I wish I could come with you."

Jules: "Well, you can't can we go now please?" Jules said impatiently.

Mason: "Yeah, I'll be right there."

I gave her another kiss and said good bye.

 **Tennessee Smoky Mountains April 10th, 2009**

Mason's first change rattled him. He thought he'd be tough enough to handle it, the pain part anyway, but he wasn't. No one should be able to live through that kind of torture let alone be expected to go through it every month. He honestly thought about ending it all just to have an out and if it hadn't been for the possibility the moonstone promised and the satisfaction he was looking towards feeling when he ended Katherine he might had gone through with it.

Jules: "Look, I know its tough but suck it up. You're acting like a little bitch."

Mason: "Does it ever get easier?"

Jules: "The transformation? Not really but you get used to it I guess."

Mason: "How can anyone get used to that kind of pain?"

Jules: "We don't exactly have a choice and if we all took the easy way out then Vamps would run the world and we can't have that can we? Look, you just need something to focus on, something to channel all that pain and anger, something that makes going through that kind of pain worth it." Jules explains to him.

Mason: "What do you focus on?"

Jules: "This place, these people... I never had a real family before never felt like I belonged anywhere, now I do and as stupid as you are for having a relationship with a vamp, you can be apart of that family too."

Mason: "Not yet, there's something I need to do first." Mason got a determined look in his eyes.

Jules: "Well, you know where to find us now I guess."

Mason could only think of one thing that would make the pain of transforming worth it... he was going to find a way to destroy Katherine... and kill as many vampires as he could along the way.

But the biggest prize he had his heart set on was the moonstone.


	9. Rock and a hard place

**"Present"**

 **Mystic Falls, Gilbert House- Oct 26th, 2010**

 **Elena POV:**

Stefan stayed with me all night, I missed my sister. I know it wasn't fair that I had kept her at arms length over all this and now that it was out all I wanted was her to tell me it was all going to be okay but I did. As much as I love Stefan, he wasn't the one I wanted in bed with me. I miss when Lo would sneak in and cuddle with me in the middle of the night, I always acted annoyed but when she would hold me... I never felt safer.

Stefan convinced me to give her the space she was asking for, but as soon as the next full moon was approaching I was gonna drag her ass back here... I didn't care how mad she was at me I wasn't going to leave her with a werewolf during a full moon.

I make my way downstairs and Jenna is on the couch looking dazed.

Elena: "Jenna? You okay?"

She doesn't respond to me so I go over and sit next to her, as soon as I put my hand on her shoulder she jumps finally noticing my presence.

"What's going on? Did something happen?"

Jenna: "Your sister called..."

Elena: "Ookay?"

Jenna: "She told me about vampires and werewolves... dopplegangers."

I laugh nervously and tried to play it off like it was a ridiculous fantasy,

"Said if I didn't believe her to remember the Gilbert journals... to go up and sneak a peak at your journal."

Elena: "Wait, you read my diary?"

Jenna: "Why? feeling betrayed?"

Elena: "Look Jenna, I'm sorry I was only trying to protect you."

Jenna: "Thats not your job, it was supposed to be mine. but you never wanted me to succeed at it did you?"

Elena: "What? No! That's not true..."

Jenna: "your not the only one who lost Miranda, Elena, I lost her too. She was my big sister and the only thing that has kept me strong since she died was thinking I was looking after the three most important things she left behind... keeping them safe, the three of you. But I have one lying to me and secretly running the show, another hiding in the mountains, and Jeremy looking to Damon Salvatore like a suitable male role model."

Elena: "Jenna please, I'm sorry."

Jenna: "You don't have to be, Rick can come and stay here if he wants, he's clearly the guardian you wish you had been left with, I'm gonna go back to campus focus on school for a while."

Elena: "What, no please... you can't just go!"

Jenna: "Well, I can't stay here not for a while anyway."

Jenna got up off the couch and left Elena even more devastated then she was last night, she couldn't understand how everything seemed to be falling apart.

 **Salvatore Boarding House:**

Katherine barges in,

Damon: "Well, well, look what satan dragged in."

Katherine: "Where is he?!"

Stefan: "Where's who?"

Katherine: "Don't play dumb! Mason, he was supposed to meet me last night and he never showed... I know you did something with him."

Damon: "Wrong! I tried to do something with him but Buffy Gilbert shot me in the head, when I came to the two had run off into the sunset together."

Katherine looks to Stefan, "What is he talking about?"

Stefan: "Elora found Damon torturing Mason, and not understanding the whole situation shot him."

Damon: "Sorry but it seems your wolf boy preferred another woman, guess you've lost your touch."

Katherine was furious over being left and not even for her doppelgänger... that she could almost understand but this was an insult and a wrench in her plans she would not let slide.

 **In the Mountains, Oct 26th**

Thanks to the past year Elora had spent constantly working out Mason didn't have to do much to whip her into shape it was mostly teacher her how to get out of holds and where to attack someone bigger and stronger than you.

The two sat down near a stream to catch their breath after another training session.

Mason: "Do you regret it? Telling Jenna?"

Elora: "No, Elena put her life in constant danger, she should at least have every chance at defending it now."

Mason: "Its okay to be upset... I see you shutting down, turning into an ice queen, you can be hurt... it doesn't make you weak."

Elora: "Yeah well, I never really learned how to do anything half way, I seem to swing in extremes... a healthy balance is completely foreign to me. And right now the opposite extreme... a blubbering mess, is not an option."

Mason: "Well I promise, when all this is over... I'll help you find your middle ground."

Elora: "Thanks. I appreciate you looking out for me these past few days but I think its time I called my uncle to come get me. no offense but I'm ready to wash myself in something other than a lake."

Mason chuckles, "I completely understand, and I'm the one who should be thanking you... you save my life."

Elora smiles sadly at him, "It shouldn't have needed to be saved in the first place... but your welcome."

 **Lockwood Estate, October 27th 2010**

Tyler was out for a jog around the property when Matt showed up holding a bat.

Tyler: "Hey, what's up?" he asked not recognizing the look in Matt's eyes. Suddenly his friend took a swing at him and Tyler ducked just in time.

Tyler: "Wow, what the hell man?"

Suddenly Matt took another swing at him, Tyler kept trying to talk him down but it was like Matt couldn't even hear him. He just kept attacking Tyler, and finally Tyler had no choice but to fight back... all he did was wrestle the bat out of his hand but in the process Matt ended up being flung back, he fell on the ground hitting his head on a rock in a weird angle... he wasn't moving.

Tyler: "Matt? Matt! No no no no no, please, come on please no!"

In the woods looking on was Katherine with a sadistic smile on her face... if she couldn't have her first choice werewolf she'd have to settle for someone off the b-team, plus it would kill Mason to see his nephew struggle through what he had to... so it was two birds with on large rock currently embedded in Donovan's head...

 _shame, he had such pretty blue eyes_ Katherine thought.


	10. Cursed Town

**Mason POV:**

Elora had only been gone for a day but I was surprised by how much I missed her, I was debating if I should send her a text or not when my phone starting ringing, I blindly answered it hoping it was her but it wasn't...

It was my Sister in law, Matt Donovan had an accident and died and my nephew Tyler was a wreck over it she was asking if I could come back to help.

I prayed this wasn't what I thought it might be, if it was I knew one thing for sure, this was Katherine's doing.

Dammit! why did I try to play this game with her for so long? I should have just bitten her the first chance I got but I wanted that damn moonstone, I wanted a way to end my suffering, to end the suffering all werewolves face.

I get in my Jeep and start driving back to Mystic Falls, I think back to when I first came back to this cursed town...

 **September 29th, 2009:**

"A little heads up would have been nice!" I am screaming at Katherine acting upset after "discovering" she's identical to Elena.

Kathy was playing dumb, she came back to Mystic Falls... well just outside we met at this B&B, after I called her about running into Elena.

"Please Mason, you have to believe me I didn't know... There are things I haven't told you... Maybe you should sit down."

"Please Kath," I grab her hands in mine, "Whatever it is, just be honest with me, you and me... I know its complicated but sometimes I feel like your the only one I can trust, please don't keep anything from me." I was really laying it on thick but she needed to buy the love sick puppy act, I needed her to underestimate me and believe I was not threat if I was ever going to get out from under her.

"Your right, first of all my name... it's Kathrine Pierce, I hate being called Kathy." I chuckled at that,

"Alright, thats a start, what else?" I ask playing up the dumb lovable puppy act,

I saw her relax some and then she went on to tell me, I'm sure a very edited, version of the truth. She told me she had been turned nearly 500 years ago, she was always on the move only looking out for herself but when she found me, for the first time she felt like standing still. I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes at that one.

"Mason, I love you. You're the first guy I've been able to trust in... forever. I hate that you have to go through all this pain when you turn. You're right, I did bring you back to Mystic Falls for more than you to figure out your family history and understand your wolf. I want to make it so you never have to turn again... never have to experience that kind of pain. And to do that we need to break the sun and the moon curse, and to break the curse we need the moonstone that's in your family's possession as well as a person... who looks just like me. So, please tell me more about Elena Gilbert."

 **Elena Gilbert POV:**

The full moon was 6 days from now, and I was tearing my hair out with anxiety over Elora still being up in those mountains with Mason. (a/n: I know this isn't accurate with the moon calendar from 2010 but pretend it is for the purpose of this story and so I don't have to re work the whole plot/timeline.)

The last time I ever remember being this freaked out and panicked was the day I discovered Stefan's secret,

(Same Date) September 29, 2009:

 **Elena POV**

omg, omg, omg, omg! this couldn't be real, this couldn't be happening. I left the car wash with Logan Fell, he let me look at some old news reels. Stefan and I had bumped into this guy that was in his 80's and swore he knew Stefan, plus he was still being cagey about his brother... he was keeping something from me. I wanted to prove my sister wrong, that he wasn't dangerous... but how could I deny what I had just seen with my own eyes. No, no, there had to be another explanation. Before I thought better of it I found myself at the Salvatore's Boarding House, knocking on the front door,

"What are you?" I ask timidly when Stefan answer the door.

Stefan: "You know." he states looking defeated

Elena: "No, I don't."

Stefan: "Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here."

Elena: "It's not possible. It can't be." I am freaking out please, just give me another explanation, anything... lie to me but please this can't be real.

Stefan: "Everything you know...And every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?" I take a deep breath, I need to know...

Elena: "What are you?"

Stefan: "I'm a vampire." God, why did I keep pushing? Suddenly I found myself in a horror film, I was the silly girl who goes to investigate the strange noise while everyone shouts at the scream for her to turn back...

Elena: "I shouldn't have come."

Stefan: "No. Please."

I turn to run away but suddenly he's in front of me,

Elena: "No. No. How did you do that?"

Stefan: "Please don't be afraid of me." Is he kidding right now?!

Elena: "Let me go."

Stefan: "No. Elena, there's things that you have to know and understand."

Elena: "Let me go!" I manage to wiggle out of his grip and RUN to the car, I get in starting the engine

Stefan: "Elena, please." he's still trying to get me to listen, my hands are shaking I'm so freaked out and I just need to get out of here, the engine starts up and I speed home.

I raced in the door but before I could run upstairs to my room Aunt Jenna was calling me to the dinner table, apparently since John was here we were eating together, pretending to be one happy family.

John: "There you are, we were starting to get worried, where were you?"

Elena: "Uh.. just out."

Jenna: "Well, you're here now so how about we all just eat."

Elora: "Great thinking aunt Jenna,"

We were all sitting a eating in excruciatingly awkward silence.

John: "So Elena, Elora tells me you've starting seeing someone, tell me about him?" I shot Lo a look and suddenly missed the excruciatingly awkward silence.

Elena: "It's still new, we're getting to know each other."

John: "Salvatore, that's his name right?"

Elena: "Uhh yeah, Stefan Salvatore."

John: "Funny, I wasn't aware Zach had any living relatives." Okay it was starting to get hot in here, why did I suddenly feel like I was being interrogated? it must just be my adrenaline still pumping from racing over here.

Jenna: "Well its not like your best buddies, that would require you to be likable enough to have a friend."

John gave her a tense smile, but was still looking at me for further explanation,

Elena: "Uh, he's Stefan's uncle I think."

John: "hmm"

Elora: "He's actually really nice, Uncle John. I... I think I was just being a paranoid over protective sibling..." Lo tried to jump to Stefan's defense to ease the tension.

John: "Nonsense, there is nothing more important than protecting your family. This should have fallen to your father but I think it's time I take you all out, teach you how to handle a weapon."

Jenna: "What? No! Miranda wouldn't want them shooting guns, are you crazy?"

Jeremy: "Guns? cool."

Elena: "No not cool, sorry Uncle John I'm with Jenna on this, no guns."

John: "So you're not interested in learning how to protect yourself and your family, what if some mad man came and wanted to hurt you all, how would you protect yourself?"

Jenna: "It's Mystic Falls, John, I think they're safe."

But suddenly my mouth went dry thinking about what Stefan was... What had I gotten myself into?

John: "Let me put it another way, I'm not leaving until I know all my brother's children know how to handle a weapon and defend themselves."

Jenna: "Kids, looks like your learning to shoot." Jenna immediately said not wanting John here any longer then necessary

Jeremy seemed like the only one really pumped, Elora looked confused trying to see straight through me to see what was wrong, damn she could read me too well, but I didn't want her involved in this, it was bad enough I was involved, I couldn't let my family get hurt, John was right about that, I needed to protect my family.

 **"Present":**

 **Elena POV**

I wonder if things would have been different if I had just told her the truth that night...

 **September 29, 2009:**

She crawled in bed with me that night, and I tried to pretend to be asleep but she just held my nose until I was forced to "wake up" for air.

Elena: "What the hell Lo?"

Lo: "You tell me, what has you so freaked out, at dinner it looked like you had just seen a ghost?"

Elena: "It's nothing, I just had a fight with Stefan."

Lo: "About what?"

Elena: "I'd rather not talk about it."

Lo: "Since when, we talk about everything... we don't keep secrets."

Elena: "Yeah well we're not little kids anymore, can you please just go back to your own bed, we're getting too old for this."

Lo: "What the hell is your problem?"

Elena: "Nothing! I'm just tired and I would like to go to sleep in my bed... alone."

Lo: "fine, I'll leave I guess."

She left, and I knew I had hurt her feelings, all I wanted to do was to stop her and confess everything but I was trying to protect her... at least thats what I kept telling myself.

 **September 30th 2009:**

 **3rd person POV**

Elora Jeremy and Elena were staying at the Lake house with John friday night, he wanted them to stay longer but it was halloween and Jer and Lo wanted to go to a party still he did his best to make sure they learned basic defense and how to handle weapons. Elena was still freaking out about Stefan but promised to give him a chance to explain when she got back Saturday. She hadn't told her siblings anything and she was starting to feel guilty. Elora kept asking her what was wrong always being able to know when her twin was lying or keeping secrets but Elena couldn't bring herself to say the words out loud... not even to herself.

Elena hated being around guns but Lo and Jeremy were having a blast. Lo actually surprised everyone with killer aim, there wasn't a target she couldn't hit. Jeremy found an old cross bow and that became his weapon of choice. Lo tried to tell him it wasn't practical to carry around but it just felt right in his hands and he wasn't putting it down. Elena responded better to hand to hand combat and basic moves to break free of different holds but her mind was somewhere else and not a lot of what they learned stuck with her.

Back in Mystic Falls Stefan was going crazy trying to keep from freaking out that Elena now knew his secret and wasn't handling it well... Damon was right Stefan was his own worst enemy sometimes. Speaking of Damon he was still obsessed with getting the tomb open and planned to figure out a way with or without the crystal Caroline was having trouble getting back from Bonnie. Mason was enjoying getting tight with his nephew and pissing off his big brother whenever he got the chance. He talked Richard into letting him on the counsel saying he was finally ready to assume the responsibilities of a founding family member. He hadn't seen Katherine's double again but new he had to find a way to get close when he did. If Katherine needed her for whatever this curse really did he needed to stay close to be one step ahead.

Back at the Lake House

As the Gilbert sibling were packing up ready to head back home John pulled Elora aside. (UJ is for Uncle John)

John: "I was impressed with you today... you definitely have warrior blood running through you."

Lo: "Uh yeah it was kind of fun, thanks. And sorry again for making you come all the way here, I don't know whats going on with Elena lately she's been hard to read... I'm probably making too much of things. People grow up, its normal we're not attached at the hip anymore right?"

John: "No." John's response surprised Lo. But he continued.

John: "Trust your instincts, you have them for a reason. If you think Elena has gotten into trouble, follow up don't talk yourself out of checking... you'll regret it otherwise. Elena is very different than you. You have strength and conviction, she has more heart and passion. Those will get her into trouble and she's going to need you to pull her back down to earth when she's not thinking clearly. Promise me you'll always do that, that you'll protect her."

Lo: "I promise." Lo responded not fully understanding where all this was coming from but seeing her Uncle was being very serious.

John: "These are some of your ancestor's journals... I want you to have them, read them and when you're ready to talk... call me."

Elena beeped to horn letting her sister know it was time to go.

Lo: "You sure you don't want to come back with us?"

John: "And risk Jenna scalping me in my sleep? I'm good." Lo giggled and gave her uncle a hug goodbye before joining her brother and sister in the car.

 **October 29 2010 "Present"**

 **Mason POV:**

I had just pulled into the driveway when I saw Tyler storm out of the house, I chased after him.

Mason: "Hey, hey! come on just stop."

Tyler: "Leave me alone!"

Mason: "I won't alright, I've been there I know what your going through."

Tyler: "You don't know anything!"

Mason: "I killed my best friend, Jimmy, it was a drunken fight and it was an accident... I know Ty and I'm so sorry this happened to you but you need to know this isn't your fault."

Tyler: "OF COURSE IT IS! Who else fault would it be?!"

Mason: "Come on, let's go take a walk."

and I told him... I told him everything.


	11. Matt's Funeral

Mason called Elora to tell her about Matt, he new they were close growing up and she would want to come back to say goodbye. It was the day after Tyler's first transformation and he wasn't handling it well, the combination of grief, disbelief, pain, and fear and really shaken him... he didn't know who he was anymore.

 **Gilbert House:**

Elena had been crying non stop since finding out, she couldn't believe Matt was gone. Jeremy is trying to comfort her,

Jeremy: "It's going to be okay."

Elena: "Matt is dead Jer! how is it going to be okay? He gone, Jenna's left, Lo's off with Mason somewhere, nothing is going to be okay!"

Jeremy: "Why would Katherine want to kill Matt?"

Elora comes in with John,

Elora: "To turn Tyler into a werewolf, and to punish Mason."

Jeremy: "Lo! your back," Jeremy gets up to hug her but Lo steps back, he sees John is with her,

"Hey, Uncle John."

John: "Jeremy, Elena."

Elena: "Wait why is John here?"

John: "Well you no longer have a guardian living here,"

Elena: "Jenna's coming back."

John: "Really? And when will that be?"

Elena looks down unable to answer.

John: "That's what I thought, I'm just gonna put my bags away... I hear we have a funeral to get ready for."

John goes upstairs and leaves the siblings alone together,

Elena: "Look, I'm happy your back, but John...really?"

Elora: "You want to keep running the show Elena? Because so far your tract record leaves a lot to be desired."

Jeremy: "We're all trying our best here Lo."

Elora: "Well now you have someone older with more experience with the supernatural to help take some of the pressure off, relax you too this is a good thing... unless you like getting your friends killed? No? Great I'm gonna grab a shower."

Elora leaves Jer and Elena alone and heads upstairs.

Jeremy: "What the hell happened to her?"

Elena: "We did, we kept her blind to all this and now she dosen't trust us."

Jeremy: "But she trusts John?"

Elena: "He's the only family she has left apart from me and you, who else was she meant to turn to? Let's just be happy she's home and not with Mason."

Jeremy nods agreeing. After changing Elena stops by Stefan's before heading over to the funeral.

 **Boarding House:**

Elena walks into the library. Stefan is standing by the fireplace. He turns to face Elena. He is in tears.

Stefan: "I'm so sorry."

Elena runs to him and he wraps her up in a hug,

Elena: "We were stupid. Sneaking around, trying to outsmart her."

Stefan: "I know."

Elena: "We did this, Stefan. Matt is dead, and Jeremy could be next... I don't even recognize Lo anymore... All because we took Mason away from her, and now Tyler is a werewolf, every time we try to play her at her own game we just end up making it worse."

Stefan: "Wait Lo is-"

Elena: "She came home this morning."

Stefan: "Thats grea-"

Elena: "With John,"

Stefan: "Maybe not so great,"

Elena grabs his face in her hands. She has tears in her eyes...

Elena: "Matt was good and innocent, he didn't deserve this... neither does Tyler for that matter. I hate her and I want to stop her but... I'm scared."

Stefan holds her and lets her cry.

 **Mason POV:**

Last night was rough, I'm still not used to transforming, it's only been a year and a couple months for me... although I could be doing this for 50 years I don't think I'll ever get used to it, but dealing with that plus Tyler, it was a lot.

Today Tyler just looks broken, defeated. I don't want that for my nephew, he shouldn't have to be going through any of this. I swear if it's the last thing I do, I'm gonna kill Katherine for this.

Mason: "We got to head back soon, get cleaned up... dressed."

Tyler: "What for, I'm not going to the funeral."

Mason: "You have to,"

Tyler: "No I don't I'm the one who killed him incase you forgot!"

Mason: "It wasn't your fault,"

Tyler: "Right a 500 year old vampire made me do it... I'm sure that will make everyone in town forget I'm the reason their golden boy had his head caved in."

Mason: "He was your best friend, do it for him... from what you told me his own Mom might not even show up, I'm sure he'd want you there."

Tyler: "What he'd want is to be alive. I'm not going, end of discussion."

 **The Church:**

Caroline had put together a whole montage of Matt's life, childhood pictures, sad songs etc. Everyone was in tears. Elena couldn't take it anymore and ran out, Stefan went to follow but Damon stopped him,

Damon: "Let me go, trust me."

Damon followed her out side, he tried to comfort her with a hug but she pulled away not wanting to be touched.

She turns around and looks at him.

Damon: "Elena. I tortured Mason, I riled Katherine up... I - I wasn't thinking. I didn't think. What happened to Matt... it's my fault."

Elena: "It doesn't matter, Damon. She won. Katherine won. He's really gone."

Elora had followed Damon outside,

Elora: "So let's make the bitch pay."

Elena: "Lo, no. Every time we try to take her out-"

Elora: "You've never had me on your side before."

Damon: "And what are you gonna do princess?"

Elora: "Itching for another bullet to the skull, Devon?"

Damon: "It's Damon."

Elora: "Don't care, now do you want my help or not, either way I'm going after her."

Damon: "Please, you and what army?"

Elora: "Me, John, Mason, Tyler, and Jenna."

Damon: "Crack team you've assembled there."

Elena: "Lo, no. Jenna can't be involved, it's too dangerous."

Elora: "She's already involved Elena, and you keeping people in the dark isn't keeping anyone safe, just ask Matt."

Elena: "I can't believe you just said that to me, when did you turn into such a bitch."

Elora: "Right around the time my twin turned into such a fool. So what's it gonna be? Are you in or out?"

Elena: "In." Elena said begrudgingly.


End file.
